enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
MIAN
The Call of MIAN : 21. July 1992. 0: MIAN gal da gejhurz. 1: Esiaka lap horeti van di aretho, methi nom atho, leti kanta rogun vat sepon. 2: Dogun DI fareti LIeti nos paratziki dom athi zeniodra doianu ors matha kenifajin ovof momosa. 3: Zani je gohu: "Marez. Si dogun, lap orethusa sati sepin dog des mal zen tejo gaf". 4: Gohilia: "Baje; Fi de O, omi matha re onto, lap kenis satije maraxa Katil ton DI". 5: MIAN de atva ovof, cors palajan-teria sati el-mi-dor. 6: Torzul od oi ginis de snati de avando de baria. 7: O - I - de - I I - MI. 0: 3663 into the highest inn 1: The brothers are not here for their own celebration or their 3rd`s beauty, but for the work of continual end, to find perfection as the measured robe of a star. 2: The howling of the third exceeds far the Ones word for the work of his own waste, to become the Master of sacrifice's continual black face, bound, encircling, magnified as moss. 3: Our finger says: "Stop howling, for we shall be without the howling of the star, that provides you accept the sacrifice of the arrow; your misery." 4: Saying: "Doubt, turn around the Five and understand their continual ingenious flow, for restriction is necessary when our burdens and our good brother becomes all the 3rd." 5: 3663 out of the shells magnifies, and such formulations becoming are in need of the One black power. 6: Arise and this binds the wanderer of shadowy deserts. 7: The Five is of the power of "beings perfect division". The Table of MIAN This table consists of a cross and two towers. The top line is headers which do not give names. The names so far are read horizontally from left to right. The towers give 24 five letter names each. The cross is divided into squares of 8x8 and the names are read horizontally in these. Structure and Function by Dean The names from the top square form the corners of a cube atop the aethers which can fit with the first OB cube. The corners go in directions: Top N, Top W, Top S, Top E, Bottom N, Bottom W, Bottom S, Bottom E, this order applying for all the groups of eight names. The names from the right square form a shaft from the bottom of the cube to the bottom of the 10th aether. The names from the bottom square form a shaft from there to the bottom of the 22nd aether. The names from the left square form a shaft from there to the bottom of the 29th aether. The names from the central square form a shaft from there to the bottom of the 30th aether. The top eight names from the right tower form a shaft from there to the bottom of the top layer formed by the first 12 OB names. The next eight from the right tower form a shaft from there to the bottom of the second layer. The next eight form a shaft from there to the bottom of the third layer. The top eight names from the left tower form a shaft from there to the bottom of the fourth layer. The next eight form a shaft from there to the bottom of the fifth layer. The next eight names form a shaft from there to the bottom of the sixth layer, i.e. the ground. These all together provide an avenue for energies from the OB cubes to come down to the ground.